1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a supporting apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Supporting devices, such as docking stations, for hand-held electronic devices, such as mobile phones, may be useful. However, most supporting apparatus supports the electronic device in a particular orientation, and the supporting apparatus cannot be used to support the electronic device in another position.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.